One rainy night
by Kokeshi Kitty
Summary: Oneshot involving Winry n Edward on a rainy night. Emotions are set loose and love is professed.


**_

* * *

I've just started watching the anime series and don't know that much. Don't kill me if it doesn't match too much with the actual story. _**

* * *

Twenty-four-year-old Winry Rockbell was _seriously_ pissed off with a certain alchemist. 

She was currently lying on her bed, thinking of ways to torture him, kill him and send his dead body to God-knows-where. It was her bithday today and he cared for her so much that he forgot to send her even _a_ card.

Since the past two years, Edward Elric had forgotten her. She didn't know why. For the past two years he had hardly sent a letter, forget visiting her. For the past two birthdays, she had eagerly waited for his arrival, looking hopefully at the horizon. For two years she's harboured her feelings for him.

_And yet he'd not returned. For two long years. _

She was snapped out of her thoughts by a faint knock on the door. Pulling her nightgown on hastily over her skimpy nightdress**_(A/N - Ya know, those coat kinda things)_ **she made her ways down the stairs to the entrance. Collecting a frying pan for safety's sake, she opened the door cautiously and peeped out. She gasped in surprise: "Ed, is it really you!"

Bathed in the dim light of the bulb overhead, a figure, wet to the bone, stood with a single small suitcase. He looked exhausted, stray locks of hair plastered to his forehead. For a few seconds, Winry forgot how to move. With great difficulty, she restrained herself from rushing out and hugging him till he died due to lack of oxygen.

Instead, she discreetly moved aside to let him enter. She didn't know why she didn't scream or shout or throw a tantrum.

Rushing off to the bathroom, she brought back a fluffy white towel and handed it wordlessly to him. Silently taking it from her he dtarted to dry his hair.

In the dim light of the lounge, she studied him closely. He had grown surprisingly taller, a few inches above her. His yes were still the same, his hair longer, silker. He was wearing a pair of black pants and a coat over a red shirt. his gloves and boots were on as usual.

A small chuckle inflated her reverie. Looking up at him, she was surprised to find a smirk on his face. She blushed. He chuckled once again.

"Now, if I could change..."

She led him to the bathroom.

* * *

He came out fifteen minutes later, dressed in a casual pair on jeans and a full-sleeved shirt, humming a song. Surprised, Winry looked up from the wok of noodles she'd been making. For the past few minutes, she longed to ask him the reason for coming here as he looked perfectly fine to her. But she knew, Edward Elric wouldn't speak a word until he wanted to. 

Sitting casually on the dining table the first question he asked was: "Where is everyone else?"

"Pinako and Den are in the next town repairing some broken arms from an accident and Al's off to some secret place he wouldn't tell me."

"Oh." She didn't see his knowing grin.

There was a comfortable silence. Putting a bowl of steaming noodles and fork in front of him, she down on his opposite and looked at the table as he hungrily wolfed down the food. Finishing the food, he looked at her .She'd grown. In a nice way too. Somehow his heart went thump-thup extra fast when he was around her.

"So...what are you here for? You automail giving you problems or what?" He flinched at the slightly icy edge in her voice.

"Umm...no. I just wanted to visit you guys."

"No other reason?"

"Nope."

Holding back a slight sob, she chided herself to think that he would come to see _her_. He'd forgotten it was her birthday after all. He'd never thought of her more than a friend. Maybe not even a friend. An aquaintance. That was what she was. A common mechanic.

Looking up from the table, she saw him fiddling with a small box. A small ray of hope surged inside her heart.

"What's that?"

He shrugged nonchantly. "A gift for my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?"

"Uh huh."

Silence regained once again. Winry's heart was broken. _He had a girlfriend. _

Unable to contain her tears anymore, she got up quickly with a "I'll just go to the toilet" and raced for her bedroom. Flinging herself down on her bed, she proceeded to cry her heart out.

Suddenly, strong, warm arms encircled her. Pushing them aside, she looked up into his thoughtful golden eyes. "What do you want, Ed?"

He chuckled, his sending goosebumps down her spine due to the close proximity. "Haven't you noticed anything?"

It took her a few seconds to realise that his right hand seemed...okay. With a gasp she grabbed it and began to prod it gently, to see if it was actually real. It was.

He chuckled again. "What do you think?"

She giggled in happiness, her tears forgotten. "When and how did this happen? Was this the reason you were away?"

He nodded. "It was a really tough research with the stone. I called Al after I was completely cured. He undergoing transfiguration right now."

"Oh Ed..." she gently hugged him again.

"Umm...I need to tell you something."

"Sure. Go ahead."

He fished out the box from his pocket. "Umm...Winry...this is..this is for you."

Winry giggled mirthfully. "But this is for your girlfriend!"

He laughed gently. "You forgot our promise on exactly twenty years back, on your birthday?"

She racked her brains. Slowly it came to her.

_"Hey, Winny, wanna be my girlfriend?" a blond whispered to his friend._

_"Sure, Ed." she giggled. _

"You...you...remembered my birthday!"

He sagely nodded. Slowly opening the box, he revealed a diamond ring. Winry let out another gasp.

"Will you marry me, Winry?" He asked, gently sliding it on her ring finger, even though he knew the answer.

"Yes." she replied gently, before his lips closed in on hers in a chaste kiss.

* * *

I know this sucks, but I simply couldn't stop writing this.


End file.
